


Outside Work

by Aquilanny



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, very slowly updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilanny/pseuds/Aquilanny
Summary: Sakyo: "Isn't that the latest issue of the manga you like?"Muku: "You're right! Can I buy it on the way home?"
Kudos: 41





	1. Manga Readers

**Author's Note:**

> Just me needing more conversations about their talk at outside work.
> 
> I'm doing this on my phone so i appologized if it's messy.  
> (((I really hope there is no typos though)))

"Isn't that the latest issue of the manga you like?"

Muku instantly followed Sakyo's gaze to the bookstore, where on it's glass window could be seen, indeed, the new issue of a manga Muku was reading. They were doing an outside work at the moment though, so Muku decided to stop showing such elated face and focused on their work right now.

"You're right! Can I stop by there on the way back home?"

"Sure."

That single word expectedly burned Muku up, gave him much more courage to act out on the street. Muku definitely done his best today so he could reward himself later with a good manga. Their work was finished in a flash and before he realized, Sakyo was reminding him to greet the passengers.

"Oh! Right! I'm sorry. Thank you everyone for stopping to watch us! Please do read our flyers. Once again, thank you very much!"

"And please look forward to our next performance, thank you very much for today," Sakyo added.

.

They had finished patching up their belongings when Muku cut the silence. He was literally beaming with a hint of impatience and excitement on his face.

"U-um! Sakyo-san, thank you for today. I hope it's not dissappointing, being paired with a shrimpy good-for-nothing beer foam like me, I mean... Since I will go check at the bookstore right now, please just go back without me."

Sakyo raised an eyebrow, "Huh? What are you talking about, Sakisaka? I'm fine waiting you buying your stuff, you know."

"Eh??!!! Umm, if you are sure with that, then. I promise I won't take long!" Shouted Muku while hurrying his move toward the said bookstore.

Muku went straight to the manga book, admired the cover and picked one to bring to the counter. There were a few people before him already lined up at the cashier. Muku stole a glance to the outside of the store. 'Oh, Sakyo-san is still outside there. I hope he doesn't get angry for waiting this long.'

It was finally Muku's turn to pay his book. Only when the cashier told him, "The total is 250 yen," that Muku remembered he didn't brought any money in the first place. The money in his pocket wasn't even nearing 100 yen at all.

'E-ehh, what should I do?? How can I forgot that I don't bring any money today?!! A-aahh!! Guess I have to cancel buying the book..'

"I-I'm sorry, I think I'm not going to buy the book.."

Giving his appologies, Muku then left the store. Sakyo, noticing Muku came out with an empty hand and a sour look, asked him, "Sakisaka? I see you don't buy the book?" Muku could only smile bitterly and told Sakyo that he forgot to bring money that day. It could be seen in Muku's eyes that he was so sad he couldn't read the book that night. Sakyo scrunched up his nose, not liking the sadness he saw in Muku's face.

"Then would you mind waiting for me this time? I think I need to buy something as well," said Sakyo whilst going inside the store, even before Muku had any chance to answer the question. Sakyo came out not so long after, holding the exact new issue they were talking before.

"Let's go home then," Sakyo told him while walking towards their dorm. Muku could only followed him in silence.

"If you really want to read the book I can lend it to you first, I'm not in a hurry afterall," Sakyo's words surprised him, Muku didn't expected Sakyo, over all people, would be willing to lend such precious book for him to read it first.

"A-are you sure it's okay for me to read it before you Sakyo-san," Muku asked, looking at him with his bright blue eyes shining bright.

"Sure."

Once again, that single word expectedly turned Muku's already bright eyes to much brighter eyes. (Sakyo wondered how Sakisaka could do that..)

"Thank you very much Sakyo-san!!! I'll finish it as soon as possible so you can also read it right away!!" Muku beamed while saying that, not aware with people around them looked at them with weird faces.

Sakyo huffs, "Just make sure you finished all your school assignments before reading that book."

"Hehe, sure will Sakyo-san, thank you very much!"

.

And that's how that day's outside work being one of Muku's personal favorite over any partner he went with.


	2. Mankai's Two Athletes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misumi: "Let's do a mid-air battle for today's performance!"  
> Hisoka: "A mid-air battle.. Got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just me needing more conversations about their talk at outside work.
> 
> I can't believe I actually continuing this. I hope it's enjoyable!

"Hmmm, I wonder who should I ask for today's street performance.."

It was a bright afternoon in one summer day. Some of the dorm's ressidence, including Tsumugi who watered the flowers at the courtyard and Hisoka who sleeped soundly in the lounge, can be spotted. Izumi was wondering on who to put for that day's street performance when one (1) Misumi showed up right in front of her eyes.

"Izumi-san!!! I want to do a performance!"

Izumi blinked, ' _Wow, I'm not expecting someone will actually lend a hand here_ '. Well, if Misumi wanted to go, she needed to find someone who is capable to watch over Misumi's hyper movement (and also able to keep him in track instead jumping everywhere once he spotted any triangle shaped things).

"U-um.. Sure, I guess? Now if only there is anyone who want to be partnered with- "

"Hey, hey, Hisokaa~ let's do some performance together~ I want to do some jumping and running with you!" Before Izumi could finished her sentence, Misumi already ran toward Hisoka, waking him up by shaked the sleepy head vigorously.

' _O-oh, is this a good idea? Leaving Hisoka to Misumi? Or should I say leaving Misumi to Hisoka.. I really hope Hisoka decide to just sleep for spending this nice afternoo-_ '

"Sure.. let's do some performance," Hisoka managed to say between his yawn. He tried to stand up only for stumbled over the edge of a table in front of him. Watching this, Izumi could only grimaces. ' _I hope everything went well... At least they have each other_ ,' she talked to herself while walking towards the two cat lovers.

"Okay boys, good luck out there, let's try to come back to dorm before dinner, okay? And I also expect you two to arrive home together, do you got it?" Izumi just really needed to make sure these two not ended up forgetting that they were going out to do some performance.

A "Yes maa~~m," and "Sure," could be heard before the boys leaving the dorm.

.

"Hnnn~~ I guess around here will be a good place? Hey, hey, Hisokaa~ let's do a mid-air battle for today's performance!" Shouted Misumi brightly while securing some place at the sideway.

"A mid-air battle.. Got it," was the only thing Hisoka said before they start their battle.

 _Hup!_ Misumi ran and jumped over to a tree branch nearest to him, then did a backflip while targeting a kick to Hisoka. Hisoka dodged, followed by a jump over some random shop's wall and a counter mid-air kick for Misumi.

"Wow! Is that a street performance?! They are so athlethic!"  
"That's a crowd over there! Hey, hey, can we stop to see it??"  
"Both of them have such good skill! They looks so cute as well!"

.

Their back and forth continued for a while until the sky reflected a pretty hue of purple and orange (yes, they definitely have the energy to keep going for a long time). Only when they finally finished, they found out the huge crowd they have made. There was just so much applause addressed for them!

"Thank you for watching us~! We are from Mankai Company!! Pleease come and watch our play~!" Misumi shouted brightly while gladly receiving tips from everyone. Hisoka followed close behind him, expectedly sleepy from all the jumping he did few moments ago.

"Thank you.. Please come to see us at our play.. yawn.." The sleepy boy said quietly to the person in front of him. He slowly glanced over his right, saw a bench that was not occupied, then walked over there.

"Hiisokaa~ I'm done collecting tips from over heree, let's go back now~!" Misumi called mellodicaly, turning his head to Hisoka, only to found the man sleeping soundly over the bench he spotted few minutes before.

"Zzz...zzz..."

"Oh! He fell asleep! Guess I'll carry him home," Misumi happily carried Hisoka on his back, and went back to the dorm slowly while glancing around, greeted every animals and every people who greeted him. Thankfully, they did managed to arrive home before dinner was served.

Everyone at the dorm greeted them a loud 'welcome home!' and even Tasuku decided to help Misumi carrying Hisoka off from his back. Hisoka soon being woken up over some marshmallow coming from the winter troupe, and Omi got Misumi some perfect triangle onigiris too! It was indeed a good day for Misumi, to have a partner for jumping here and there, and of course, to end his day with some delicious onigiris made by Omi.

.

At the end of the day, Izumi was surprised by the amount of tips the duo got, ' _Wow, that's sure a lot of money, I wonder what did they do to earn this much_ '. She definitely won't complain, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka: "Zzz...zzz..."  
> Misumi: "He fell asleep! Guess I'll carry him home."
> 
> Ended up doing two conversations! Who to blame though, they are cute together~~

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my very first fanfiction, i hope it's enjoyable~  
> I plan to do more related to the members outside works, so please feel free to comment and give me any suggestions!!
> 
> Oh! And also thank you so muchh for reading this, I love you all~


End file.
